ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow-Man
Rainbow-Man is an American cartoon animated series and airs on Discovery Family. The genre of the series is Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Comedy-Drama, Science Fiction, Synopsis While on hiking with his family, 16 (who later turn 18 two seasons later)-year-old teenager Spencer McCox see a rainbow. Than, the rainbow strucks him which give him amazing powers and become a superhero know as Rainbow-Man where he finds the forces of evil. Characters Main Character *Spencer McCox/Rainbow-Man (Voiced by Seth Green): the main character of the series. He got his powers while he was on hiking with his family. Than, he see a rainbow. Than, the rainbow strucks him which give him amazing powers, after returning home, Spencer make a rainbow and become a superhero know as Rainbow-Man. * Supporting Characters * Minor Characters * Villains *Damian Darks/Dark Rainbow (Voiced by Steven Weber as Damian Darks, Steven Jay Blum as Dark Rainbow): The main villain of the series. Damian Darks is the CEO of Darks Industries. Than, he finds the Dark Rainbow mask and become the sinsiter Dark Rianbow who is Rainbow-Man's rival. *Dr. Clark Thunderer/Shockocutioner (Voiced by Jeffery Combs): An scientist at Darks Industries, he learn that Damian is hiding his notes. Than, he was accidentally flip to the electric ocean pod which he skin turn light blue and become Shockocutioner. *Skullizer (Voiced by Tom Kane): An powerful being from outer space. He disguise himself as a human scientist named Professor Lyle McRichardson. Than, he see Rainbow-Man. Than, he reveal his true self and battle Rainbow-Man when he kidnaps his friends and his sister. After being defeated by Rainbow-Man. He vows revenge on him. *Lady Skullizer (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin): A female clone of Skullizer who made to be his sister, she may look like Skullizer but femaleish. She can be a lethal fighting machine who will stop at nothing but to destroy Rainbow-Man. *Anthony Wyner/Diamondex (Voiced by Anthony Padilla): *Ian Kent/Ruby Brawler (Voiced by Ian HeCox): *Piper Meyers/Madame Wizard (Voiced by Tara Strong): *Sharken the Mutantion Shark (Voiced by David Hayter): *Heatwave (Voiced by David Kaye): *Waterazor (Voiced by Bumper Robinson): *Earthorror (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore): *Stormax (Voiced by April Steward): *Magnetek (Voiced by Tom Kenny): *Dr. Richard Beacher/Dreadhawk (Voiced by Anthony Ruivivar): *Franklin "Frank" Lee Wyner/Mr. Mysterion (Voiced by David Kaye): *Dr. William "Will" Schultz/Dr. Pain (Voiced by Crispin Freeman): *Dolphinalia (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain): *Maxwell "Max" Commons/Black Hobgoblin (1) (Voiced by Liam O'Brien as Maxwell "Max" Commons, Mark Hamill as Black Hobgoblin): *Kingsley Commons/Black Hobgoblin (2) (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor as Kingsley Commons, Mark Hamill as Black Hobgoblin): * * * * * Episodes Season 1 #Rainbow-Man Part 1: #Rainbow-Man Part 2: #Shock to the System: #Nothing Can Stop the Skullizer!: While on patrol, Rainbow-Man's Rainbow Sense goes crazy. Than, he learn that something weird going on at Darks Industries. Than, he encounter a scientist named Professor Lyle McRichardson. Than, he learn that its was a disguise for the powerful being from outer space named Skullizer. Now, Rainbow-Man must stop him when he challenge to a duel when he kidnap his friends and his sister. #Diamonds and Rubies: Spencer is taking a break of being a superhero. Than, he see that his best friend, Roger who taken by two super-powered criminals. Than, he goes as Rainbow-Man and shocks to see that their are the two criminals that he always stop who wants revenge on him as their become Diamondex and Ruby Brawler. #Magic Battle: #Schooled: #The Mutation Shark: While on the beach with his family, Spencer see something odd going on at the beach. Than, a humanoid shark attacks the beach. Spencer goes as Rainbow-Man and battle the monster who called himself, Sharken the Mutation Shark. #Clash: #Double Troubles: #The Elements of Surprise: While taking a break from being a superhero and try to live his normal life. But, he sees a strange light while hiking with his family. Once he finds the strange light, he finds four stasis pods. Spencer unleashed his new enemies, the Elementreminators. Now, Rainbow-Man must stop them from causing a lots of trouble. #Rainbow-Man vs. the Syndicate Seven Part 1: #Rainbow-Man vs. the Syndicate Seven Part 2: Season 2 #Aftermath Part 1: A week after fighting the Syndicate Seven, Spencer learn today is his 17th birthday. But, the Elementreminators return and wanting revenge on Rainbow-Man for putting them back to the stasis pods. But before they find Rainbow-Man for revenge, they found their lost member, Magnetek. Now, they are ready for revenge on Rainbow-Man. #Aftermath Part 2: #Rainbow-Man vs. Dreadhawk: # # # #The Mysterious Mr. Mysterion: # # # #Sharken's Date?: # #Lady Rainbow Begins Part 1: #Lady Rainbow Begins Part 2: # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family Originals Category:Television Series Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Walt Disney Films